Cora (Once Upon A Time)
Cora is a villain from Once Upon A Time and is the main villain of most of Season 2 alongside Killian Jones. Cora is Regina's mother and for all Regina has done, Cora is worse. She cares but no one except herself through she does care for her daughter, but in a way of controlling her life. She has limitless ambition which Rumpel found out. Cora also learned in addition to magic how to rip people's hearts out and then control them. She ripped her own out as part of her ambition. Cora is also The Wicked Witch of The West's mother who she abandoned for power and after being betrayed by her love.. Cora is the one thing that was able to unite Rumpel and Regina as they both feared for the worst when she's around also Pan is the other. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Cora is first seen at the beginning of Act 4 where she greets Hook and she tells him that Sinister called them up and she has remains of a magical wardrobe that can travel through worlds which Hook states "Sparkley Dirt Wonderful" They arrive in the bay of Storybrooke, Where Hook decides to skin his crocodile, Cora though makes him think about it since if he goes after an empowered Rumpelstiltskin, well you know what would happen if he did. Cora uses her magic to make the ship disappear so they can get the element of surprise for what the two want. Cora and Hook meet Sinister and 3 of his main lieutenants and they give the duo their assignment to find Elsa and Anna and bring them to the group and they tell the two that they want them alive. They nap Elsa and now have Russell after them and they will not let it happen when Hook mistook GBF for a hallucination when they snuck pass the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad to get her. Ebon and Sinister with others hear Hook and Cora have Elsa and they deliver her to them before they go looking for Anna where Pariah. Hook and Cora go to get Anna and they end up in trouble with Russell and GBF, The two get out of there and come with Merlock and Rasputin in resurrecting the dead with hearts Cora is using to do just that. Cora rips out Anna's heart to finish it off and she decides to have Anna killed. Cora tries to kill Anna and Elsa though Twilight and the heroes arrive. Cora points out while doing so that they'll lose something when she tries to rip out Elsa's heart and isn't successful due to Twilight and her meddling. Hook finally returns and Cora tells Hook who wonders where Sinister is about the news of Loki and Albert Wesker taking over. Cora joins with Loki to find their flame beast which they succeed at doing so and she is present when Soran and Shaw try to throw an ultimatum to Loki to save Wesker. Cora, Frank and Fat Tony are present during CSM's interrogation on the major pointing that their leverage on him is the only reason he's alive. Sari, Kazuya, Cora, Henderson, Fat Tony, Frank Damico are all leading something down in Springfield where they have a talk Loki, CSM and Wesker who all give what the crew needs to make their invasion work since they need this to go as a necessity. Cora is faced down and killed by Black Star with aid by Anti Cosmo and Theodora. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Brunettes Category:Magic Users Category:Sorceress Category:Queens Category:Liars Category:Humans Category:Corrupting Influence Category:The Dreaded Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Mother of Villain Category:Gold Diggers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Necromancers Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Witches Category:Neutral Evil Category:Usurpers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Teleporters Category:Monarchs Category:Poisoners Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Heart Rippers Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half